


Fanvid: 99 Red Balloons

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens, monsters, lots of running. And hugging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: 99 Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** 99 Red Balloons, Nena

**Length:** 2.13

 

  
  



End file.
